


Башня

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули в поисках божественной сущности





	Башня

Время счистило с них лоск и наносную беспечность. Азирафаэль давно лишился любимого жилета, а Кроули так надоело создавать новые очки, что он больше не пытался этого делать.  
Никто из них не мог сказать, сколько слоев времени им пришлось преодолеть.

Звезды тонули за правым плечом и воскресали за левым, солнце взрывалось и снова сжималось, а день так причудливо смешивался с ночью, что их невозможно было разделить. Миры рождались и умирали в одну и ту же секунду, но во всем этом безумии всегда была только одна константа, за исключением забравшихся слишком далеко ангела и демона.

Азирафаэль поднял голову, рассматривая Башню, подпирающую красную гору, и по привычке одернул тунику. Все вокруг менялось так стремительно, что даже они уже не успевали отследить все эти нюансы, но Башню не затрагивали никакие изменения внешних и внутренних миров. Азирафаэль видел ее сквозь необозримую темноту ночи, а Кроули постоянно ловил ее змеиным взглядом во вспышках лопающихся звезд, и ничто из этого безумия вокруг не оставило на ее поверхности ни единой царапины. Ни Азирафаэль, ни Кроули не знали, что может скрываться за этими светлыми камнями. Теоретически только одно существо во всей этой мегавселенной могло знать, но оно слишком давно молчало. Так же теоретически они оба предполагали, что найдут след этого существа именно здесь. Азирафаэль даже иррационально наделся, что не только след.

Соблазн снова опуститься на землю был безбрежным и непреодолимым, но Азирафаэль никогда не наступал на одни и те же грабли. Только-только оказавшись в этом мире, он сильно обжег ноги — этот мир был не создан для хрупких человеческих оболочек. Строго говоря, во всем этом путешествии именно человеческие оболочки причиняли больше всего неудобств, но почему-то казалось важным их сохранить. 

Столбы песка уже закручивались вдали, грозя повторением бури. Порыв ветра бросил горсть горячего песка в лицо Кроули, и тот выругался, отплевываясь. Темные крылья подняли его выше, но Азирафаэль почему-то был уверен, что это не убережет его от проблем. В том, что они обязательно будут, он не сомневался.

— Ангел, нужно лететь к Башне. Нельзя здесь задерживаться, забыл?

— Даже если бы я и забыл, что совершенно исключено, мой дорогой, то мне бы напомнило об этом солнце, — со вздохом отозвался Азирафаэль, грустно рассматривая, как начинает дымиться его рука.

Перчатки вместе со всей одеждой истлели при подходе к этому пустынному миру, и воссоздание туники пока что было пределом его сил. 

— Ты чувствуешь там что-то?

— Все ту же странную пульсацию угасающей силы. А ты?

— Ничего. Мы летим к Башне уже так долго, но она не становится ближе, а печет все сильнее. Предлагаю переместиться прямо к воротам. Если будем лететь, то буря застанет нас на середине пути. Четыре раза уже так было, а на пятый мы вполне можем сгореть. Не горю желанием выяснять это, как понимаешь.

Азирафаэль повел плечами. Спина болела из-за долгого использования крыльев, а он все никак не мог к этому привыкнуть или хотя бы ненадолго отвлечься от этих тянущих, неприятных ощущений.

Кроули выглядел неважно. Чем ближе они продвигались к Башне, тем хуже он себя чувствовал, словно все эти миры все больше отторгали его. Все эти миры были опасны для них обоих, но большая часть агрессии доставалась именно Кроули. Азирафаэль полагал, что это оттого, что они двигались к первоисточнику света. 

Они едва появились здесь, как тут же началась многодневная песчаная буря, а спустя несколько то ли часов, то ли дней песок загорелся прямо под ногами Кроули, и странный цветок, соткавшийся прямо из раскаленных песчинок, чуть не сожрал его. Лиловый язык захлестнул лодыжку, рванул вниз, в раскрывающуюся пасть, и Кроули вцепился в чужеродную песчаную плоть, но никак не мог ни разорвать ее, ни выскользнуть из этой хватки, и Азирафаэль успел в последнюю секунду перерубить мерзкий язык огненным мечом и, схватив Кроули за руку, вытянуть из ямы, которую уже готовили для своей жертвы мясистые хищные лепестки. Кроули вроде был в порядке, только на ноге у него никак не заживал след от языка, да и взгляд у демона был мутным — наверняка в него проник яд цветка, но хоть крылья были точно целы, и лететь он пока мог без видимых проблем.

— Хорошо.

— Только теперь я буду нас перемещать. Меня до сих пор воротит после ангельской телепортации, уж извини.

— Не скажу, что мои впечатления так уж отличаются, — криво улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

Перемещаться по отдельности было опасно. Материя вокруг была нестабильной с самого начала их пути, и один раз переместившись поодиночке, они оказались в разных местах, и нашли друг друга очень нескоро.

Кроули подошёл ближе, и его взгляд жег не хуже проклятого песка.

— Готов? 

— Давай, — Азирафаэль протянул руку, и пальцы Кроули сжали его запястье.

Он уже не мог щелчком пальцев перемещать их обоих. Теперь ему был нужен физический контакт. Чем дальше они заходили и чем ближе — как им казалось — подбирались к Башне, тем труднее было творить любое, даже самое маленькое чудо. На что-то масштабное уходило много сил, и восстанавливаться после этого приходилось с каждым разом все дольше.

Темнота взорвалась перед глазами. Азирафаэль пошатнулся, и Кроули тут же схватил его за локоть.

— Порядок?

Ангел махнул свободной рукой, не отвечая. Перед глазами еще мерцали красные вспышки, но в этот раз им удалось переместиться к самому подножию Башни. Никаких ворот у нее, конечно же, не было.

— Думал проползти по стене и открыть тебе с той стороны, но времени очень мало, — задумчиво сказал Кроули. — Так что...

— Подожди, — запоздало дёрнулся Азирафаэль, но Кроули уже щелкнул пальцами.

Светлый камень взорвался изнутри, и Азирафаэль едва успел сотворить над Кроули отражающий купол. Яростный свет, вырвавшийся из пролома в стене, ударил в купол с такой силой, что он треснул, и по блестящей поверхности с пугающей скоростью поползли трещины.

Кроули успел оттащить Азирафаэля к стене — за секунду до этого защитный купол взорвался прямо у него над головой, но он толкнул ангела вперед и на миг ослеп и лишился всех чувств: свет все-таки задел его, совсем чуть-чуть, но даже это мимолетность грозила развоплощением на всех уровнях. 

Он прижался спиной к стремительно нагревающейся стене, пытаясь осознать себя. Азирафаэль заполошно хлопал руками по его загоревшейся тунике.

— Вот дерьмо, — наконец простонал Кроули, зажмурившись. — Какая больная фантазия только создала это место... то есть, очевидно, конечно, чья именно...

Азирафаэль хмуро смотрел на поток света. Ещё недавно он бы нашел что сказать в защиту бога, но в этом путешествии сквозь толщу времен и миров у него иссякли все аргументы.

Это было слишком непостижимо. Непостижимей обычного.

— Пойдем, — он снова сотворил над ними отражающий купол, и двинулся вперёд. — Не знаю, на сколько меня хватит.

— Может, подождем, пока свет выключится?

— Боюсь, даже у нас нет столько времени.

Его хватило на два шага. Спустя девять попыток Азирафаэль отступил, потирая запястья. Никакой отражающий купол не мог устоять перед этим напором света.

— Хватит. Нужно придумать что-то другое.

— И как с идеями?

— Думал остановить время, но забыл, что больше не могу, — развел руками Кроули. — О, — он вдруг поморщился, потирая висок. — Силы ада пришли в движение. Нужно быстро выяснить, здесь ли она, и возвращаться обратно. Здесь нам нечего делать.

Азирафаэль напряженно всматривался в сияющий свет, а затем повернулся к Кроули.

— Пройти здесь можно только одним способом.

— Знаешь, у меня всегда под рукой яблоки с древа познания. Может, дать тебе одно, и вариантов сразу станет больше?

— Не станет.

— Но ты не знаешь.

— Я знаю, Кроули, — с нажимом произнес Азирафаэль. — Поверь мне. В любом другом месте это бы не сработало, но здесь — если Башня задержалась в этом мире так надолго и не провалилась сквозь время в тот миг, когда мы оказались в этой пустыне, тогда мир выдержит еще и мою истинную форму.

— Тогда твое тело исчезнет, — хмуро бросил Кроули. — Проявляя свою форму, ты разрушишь человеческую оболочку. И больше нет небесной канцелярии, которая выдаст тебе новую.

— Я знаю. Вот, — Азирафаэль резко протянул руку с мечом вперед, и Кроули отшатнулся, замахал руками:

— Осторожнее! Он убивает демонов, если ты забыл!

Вид у ангела на секунды стал виноватым, и он подул на лезвие, убирая с него огонь, а потом достал из воздуха ножны и вложил в них меч.

— С недавних пор он убивает еще и ангелов, если быть точным. И еще много кого. Бери, мне он больше не понадобится.

— Ой, не зарекайся. Может, все-таки яблоко?

— Нет. Я не хочу сомневаться. Мы проделали слишком долгий путь. Тебе нужно вернуться к людям — обязательно расскажешь мне потом последние новости, ладно? Хотя я не знаю, получится ли у тебя или у меня добраться туда, и даже не могу представить, сколько времени может занять обратный путь... Буду скучать по нашим прогулкам и надеяться, что они когда-нибудь повторятся, и, — Кроули сделал шаг вперед и открыл рот, очевидно собираясь протестовать, но Азирафаэль мягко взмахнул рукой, отсекая все возражения, — и спасибо за то, что отправился со мной в это безнадежное путешествие. Знаешь, все-таки нужно было сходить вместе на пикник перед тем, как началось... все это. У людей есть занятное клише: на грани они говорят друг другу важные вещи, так что... вот.

— Ты вряд ли скажешь что-то отличное от того, что сказал мне перед недоапокалипсисом, — хмыкнул Кроули, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть тревогу.

— Да, — вдруг согласился Азирафаэль, делая шаг к Кроули и, оказавшись к нему почти вплотную, запустил пальцы в спутанные медные волосы, слегка надавливая на затылок.

Губы у демона были горячие и сухие, и поцелуй застал его врасплох. В другое время и в другом месте Азирафаэля бы позабавило то, что ему удалось удивить Кроули, но сейчас он думал только о том, что чужой язык двинулся ему навстречу, касаясь то едва ощутимо, то с силой напирая — и всегда, всегда неизбежно ускользая.

— Занятно, — тихо пробормотал Кроули. — Ты не сделал этого даже тогда, когда тот мир чуть не был разрушен, зато решился теперь.

— Ну, знаешь, нынешние проблемы представляются мне серьезнее еще одной битвы добра и зла, — мягко улыбнулся Азирафаэль, скользнув взглядом по лицу Кроули и снова подаваясь вперед, к его губам. — Но все же... жалею не только о пикнике, но и о том, что не сделал этого раньше.

— Но что, если она действительно покинула эту мегавселенную? И в этом был ее план — оставить старые игрушки и найти новые?

— Это неизвестно.

— Да всегда было ни хрена не ясно! — раздраженно бросил Кроули, отстраняясь. — И ты, и я, и все остальные — мы придумывали смысл там, где его не было, потому что у нас всех поехала бы крыша, не утешай мы себя этой сраной непостижимостью!

— Ты сомневаешься, но ты все еще в здравом уме, несмотря на все то, что случилось, — укоризненно заметил Азирафаэль. — В этом споре уж точно нет смысла.

— Послушай, ангел. Мы как будто движемся к началу времён, или сами себя заставляем себя так думать. Мы придумали себе испытание, но с чего мы решили, что здесь нас ждет награда?

— Я чувствую ее присутствие здесь. Мы должны найти ее, потому что вся мегавселенная растает как туман без нее. Она основа всего, и ты это знаешь.

— Мда, — неопределенно отозвался Кроули. — Это знание могло быть таким же иллюзорным, как многое другое.

Азирафаэль устало улыбнулся. У него не было никакого желания выяснять все это прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Все-таки жаль это тело, — сказал он, и лицо Кроули тут же стало растерянным, а в следующую секунду смазалось, — но я рад, что все это в любом случае будет не зря, потому что ты увидишь...

— Ангел. Азирафаэль! — окликнул его Кроули, но звук его голоса утонул в реве и треске пламени.

Сейчас Азирафаэль ничего не слышал — ему большого труда стоило не испепелить хрупкую человеческую оболочку Кроули, и нужно было сосредоточиться на этом, держаться за эту ускользающую мысль: двигаться вперед, чтобы демон мог пройти сразу же за ним. 

Нужно было сделать свою силу неопасной для Кроули, и для этого требовалась максимальная концентрация. Его собственное тело заискрило, распадаясь меньше чем за секунду, и он увидел свою цель впереди, и устремился к ней изо всех сил.

Кроули, выругавшись, отмахнулся от роя огненных искр. Огромное сияющее колесо, в которое превратился Азирафаэль, с размаху въехало в стену огня, вдавилось в пышущую массу, слегка подалось назад, а потом завертелось с неимоверной скоростью, продавливая собой не только яростный свет, но и саму материю мира, и с грохотом покатилось вперед.

Кроули едва успел оттолкнуться ногой от камня: тот уже начинал плавиться. Он летел за сияющим Азирафаэлем целую вечность. Внутри Башня не была такой же, как снаружи: пружины спрессованного времени поджидали на каждом углу, и Кроули мог бы застрять здесь до конца всех существующих времен, если бы Азирафаэль не проехался по ним, сжигая все до единой.

Азирафаэль двигался к самой вершине Башни так быстро, что Кроули не успевал даже рассмотреть все то, что попадалось ему по пути. От яркого света глаза ужасно пекли, но Кроули чувствовал: осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Ангел пробил крышу и вырвался на горное плато, внезапно остановившись. Кроули, моргнув, не сразу понял, в чем дело.

Больше не было никакого света, кроме того, что источала истинная форма Азирафаэля. Посреди плато возвышался престол, и он был абсолютно пустым. Тонкая ниточка ощущений прервалась.

— Спишем это на ее чувство юмора? — хрипло сказал Кроули, делая круг над бесполезным предметом. — Оставила это здесь для нас, чем не шутка в ее стиле?

Трон медленно таял, а Башню совсем скоро должно было затянуть в зыбучие пески времен. Азирафаэль проехался вслед за Кроули, выпустил сноп искр, прожегших остатки камня: негодовал.

Материя мира со стоном проседала под его истинной формой. Нужно было убираться отсюда как можно скорее.

Азирафаэль больше нигде не мог задерживаться, потому что плоть миров стала слишком хрупкой для него, и теперь движение становилось смыслом его жизни. Оставаясь где-либо дольше нескольких минут, он рисковал провалиться в невообразимые глубины к самому первозданному Хаосу, и затеряться в нем навсегда, постепенно угасая.

Кроули смотрел, как огненное колесо с ужасающей скоростью удаляется от него и от руин Башни, давая время уйти из очередного обреченного мира, и неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Не недооценивай меня, ангел, — сказал он в пустоту. — Я когда-то создавал звезды, так неужели ты полагаешь, что я не создам для тебя нового тела?

В лицо дохнуло горячим воздухом, разметав волосы, и ветер принес Кроули едва слышное «буду ждать».

— Правда, — гораздо менее самоуверенно продолжил Кроули, приземляясь у разрушенного фундамента башни и цепляя меч себе на пояс, — это займет много времени, так что в нужный момент просто прикатись ко мне, ладно?

Горячие потоки ветра снова взлохматили волосы, жадно ощупали лицо Кроули, задерживаясь на губах глубоким вздохом и «конечно, мой дорогой».

— Но пока ты не укатился слишком далеко — как ты меня найдешь, ангел?

«Почувствую твою тоску».

Кроули рассмеялся, бросив последний взгляд на огненный росчерк горизонта, а затем развернулся и, придерживая меч, зашагал прочь от каменных останков Башни, по щиколотку утопая в остывающем песке.

Буря обрушилась на него, потянула к нему свои жадные руки, стискивая песчаные пальцы там, где только что стоял демон, и завыла от досады, схватив приевшуюся пустоту.


End file.
